


Secret Powers

by mandykaysfic



Category: Secret Seven - Enid Blyton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Secret Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: The Secret Seven discuss what sort of superhero powers they'd like to have, but one of them has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj's 12 days of Christmas 2016
> 
> On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Five skeletons

"I know! Let's all say what secret power we would like to have," said Peter.

Colin had brought a box of comics given to him by his cousin, and with nothing better to do, the Secret Seven had spent several afternoons reading them. There were several Archie comics to which the girls laid claim, although Janet soon turned to the adventures of Superman and Spiderman.

"I'd like to be a Space Dectective, like Rod Hathway," announced George. "Imagine going to Mars and Saturn in a rocket ship. I'd have a Ray Gun and everything."

"That's not having a secret power," scoffed Peter.

"I don't care," said George. "I want to fly around the solar system and capture intergalactic criminals."

"Well, I'd like to be able to turn invisible," broke in Janet, sensing an argument brewing between her brother and George. "Think how useful it would be for spying on suspects."

"Ooh, yes! That would be fun. I know another good one. Wouldn't it be fun to be able to shrink really small? If you needed to escape from anywhere, you could simply shrink down and get out under the door. When you were safely out, you would grow back to your own size," said Barbara.

"I'd like to be able to breathe underwater," said Pam. She'd been having swimming lessons and regularly complained to the others about how much water she'd swallowed and how sick it made her feel.

"Well, I'd like to fly like Superman," said Colin quickly, not wanting to hear another story about Pam's latest near drowning incident. " _Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound!_ " he declaimed. "Yes, I'd like Superman's super powers. Heat vision would be fun too, to burn holes in safes, and find the stolen jewels."

"That's more than one," protested Peter. "I said to choose one."

"Oh, very well. I'll choose super speed. I like to go fast."

"I'll have X-ray vision," said Peter. "Not heat vision. Think how grand it would be to see through doors and walls." He spent the next few minutes extolling the virtues of X-ray vision, trying to convince the others it was the best super power of all.

Nobody noticed Jack hadn't said a word. He had a secret that none of the others in the Secret Seven, or anyone other than his parents, was permitted to know. He actually had a secret power. On his last birthday, he'd come into his family heritage and developed an unusual talent. His mother was impervious to heat, his father communicated with animals. Susie would learn everything in two more years, although Jack believed his sister suspected something; Susie was smart. He wondered what her talent would be.

As for Jack, he had the X-ray vision Peter dreamed of. It took all of his energy to not say something. Peter had no idea how disconcerting it was to see skeletons everywhere if one wasn't careful to maintain normal vision.

END


End file.
